Beautiful Divorce
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [YEWON ll CHAPTERED ll M-PREG] - C1: "Jadi, aku seorang gay?"/ Yesung terbangun dalam keadaan amnesia. Lalu, seorang pria datang mengaku sebagai suaminya dan berjanji akan mengembalikan ingatannya dalam waktu enam puluh hari sebelum akhirnya menceraikannya. Tapi, Yesung sekarang tengah mengandung anak yang 'mungkin' dari pria itu.


"—sejak awal aku tahu kalau kau itu gila, _Hyung._" Pemuda itu menghentikan sejenak suapan terakhir _steak_-nya dan menggunakan garpunya untuk menunjuk pemuda lain di depannya. Jam makan malam di kantin memang selalu menjadi waktu yang mereka tunggu, di mana para petugas itu bisa mendapatkan waktu istirahat lebih lama—tiga puluh menit lebih lama daripada jam makan siang tentunya.

Pemuda ke dua, menepis tangan berkulit pucat itu dan membentuk senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. "Kita tak punya pilihan, Kyu. Bekerja di sini hanya memberi dua pilihan untuk masalah asmara kita. Menjadi _gay_ atau tidak menikah sama sekali. Sayangnya aku masih memiliki hasrat untuk menikmati surga dunia dan tidak ingin melewati hari tua dengan terantuk-antuk di kursi goyang sendirian."

"Bukan itu! Kalau hal itu sih aku tahu. Tapi, maksudku Choi Siwon." Pemuda bernama KyuHyun itu mengerang. "Ayolah, _Hyung! _Masih banyak _namja_ di dunia ini—ah, biar kupersempit, masih banyak _namja_ di sini, di tempat kita bekerja sekarang dan kau memilih Choi Siwon untuk jadi suamimu."

"Tidak ada yang salah dari sosok Siwon kurasa."

KyuHyun mendesis pelan, menolak kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kauharapkan, Kyu? Aku memilihmu?" Senyum masih bermain di wajah manis pemuda ke dua.

"Tidak—maksudku aku tidak akan menolak."

_Death glare_ terlempar dari mata bulan sabit pemuda ke dua yang diketahui bernama YeSung.

"Haha aku bercanda, _Hyung_. Maksudku kau bisa memilih yang lain—selain Choi Siwon."

"Yang lain seperti apa?"

"Setidaknya bukan orang yang akan menjadikanmu kelinci percobaannya."

"Keputusanku sudah final, Kyu. Aku akan menerima lamaran Siwon. Lagipula sejak awal kita di sini, sama saja kita sudah menandatangani kontrak untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan."

"Terkadang aku benci kau yang seperti ini, _Hyung_." KyuHyun menyesap _juice_-nya pelan.

"Maksudmu?" Dahi YeSung berkerut tak mengerti.

"Kata-katamu terlalu tajam, dan sayangnya itu sangat benar."

"Aku hanya belajar darimu. Kau yang lebih banyak bersuara untuk menentang 'kebijakan' KangIn."

"Terkadang KangIn sangat menyebalkan. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?" KyuHyun mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan _tissue_ sebelum kembali menatap YeSung. "Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Lagi-lagi YeSung tersenyum. "Secepatnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**standard disclaimer applied.**

**NOTE[!]:** Sebuah prolog fanfiksi untuk **YeWon Day!** _Super AU. Mention of Ghei Marriage. Male Pregnancy. _Rate bisa naik tanpa pemberitahuan. Ide yang sangat abal dan pasaran. _Well, you have been warned, Babe! Take with your own risk, if you don't like just click the exist back button instead. ^^_

**Happy YeWon Day \^~^/**

* * *

"—amnesia? Maksudmu hilang ingatan dan dia tidak ingat apa-apa? Tapi—"

"—apa yang sudah terjadi padanya menyebabkan goncangan yang hebat di kepalanya, Choi Siwon."

"Aku tahu itu, Lee DongHae." Pria bermarga Choi itu terduduk dan meremas surai hitamnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir jika semuanya akan menjadi serumit ini. Suaminya yang baru saja sadar setelah 'sesuatu hal yang terjadi' pada mereka kemarin, ternyata harus kehilangan ingatannya. Kenapa suaminya harus kehilangan ingatannya di saat penting seperti ini?

"Kuharap kau mau mempertimbangkan keputusanmu untuk menceraikannya." Pemuda ke dua, yang menyandang nama Lee DongHae sekaligus sebagai dokter pribadi untuk Choi Siwon dan suaminya itu bergerak menarik berkas-berkas pemeriksaan di depannya. "Apalagi setelah YeSung mengalami hal sperti ini."

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya pilihan 'kan?" Siwon mengangkat wajah tampan yang kini suram miliknya dan menatap tajam manik DongHae. "Jadi, kapan ingatan YeSung akan kembali?"

"Amnesia itu bukan flu, Choi Siwon." DongHae menghela napas, merasa kesal dengan kebodohan mendadak Siwon. "Kau tak akan divonis sembuh dalam tiga hari setelah istirahat cukup. Kau harus membantunya. Membantu mengembalikan ingatannya."

"Aku hanya punya waktu enam puluh hari, Hae. Kurasa kita tahu hal itu dengan baik."

DongHae mengerang. Siwon baru saja mengingatkannya akan hal yang sebenarnya sangat menyakitkan dan berusaha DongHae lupakan.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah untuk mengembalikan ingatan YeSung dalam waktu enam puluh hari." DongHae memberi saran final.

Siwon terdiam. Menolak memandang pria berwajah anak kecil di depannya yang seolah tengah mengintimidasi dan memilih memandang sepatu mahalnya.

"Lagipula, kau itu pengecut sekali. Kenapa kau ingin menceraikannya hanya karena alasan itu? Kau seharusnya membiarkan dia tahu. Dia itu suamimu, Choi."

Siwon memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Entahlah, Hae. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat seseorang bersedih."

"Alasan bodoh."

"Terima kasih. Aku tahu itu pilihan tercerdas yang bisa kuambil." Siwon meraih rekam medis di tangan DongHae dan menelusur kata-kata yang tercetak di dalamnya. "Jadi, aku harus berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatan YeSung dalam waktu enam puluh hari, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menceraikannya?"

DongHae tak menjawab pertanyaan retoris Siwon. Ia sudah cukup ikut pusing dengan rumah tangga pasangan _gay_ di depannya. Ia hanya dokter dan bukannya konsultan pernikahan atau pengacara.

"Kuharap kau mau merubah keputusanmu setelah tahu hal ini." Suara seseorang disertai suara pintu yang dibuka kasar memaksa dua pria itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang kini berdiri setelah melempar berkas lain di meja DongHae. Pria baru yang diketahui bernama KyuHyun itu berdiri di samping Siwon, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap dua pria di depannya dengan manik tajamnya.

"Apa?" Siwon mendongak.

"Kau berhasil Choi Siwon." KyuHyun melepas tangannya dan menepuk bahu Siwon pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis Siwon berkerut, ia tak mengerti maksud pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Dia hamil."

"Hamil? Siapa?" DongHae setengah berteriak. Matanya menatap KyuHun menuntut jawaban yang jelas dari pria itu.

"Kim YeSung—maksudku YeSung Choi dia hamil." KyuHyun menahan kata-katanya. Dua pria di depannya tak bisa menyembunyikan rona keterkejutan di wajah mereka. "Sudah dua minggu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau darimana?"

Sebuah suara _bass_ lembut menyambut sosok Choi Siwon yang kini memasuki ruang pasien yang terletak paling ujung. Siwon meletakkan jas putihnya di lengan sofa yang ada di kamar yang tengah dihuni satu orang itu dan mendekati satu-satunya pasien yang masih duduk di bangsalnya. Tangan Siwon menarik satu kursi mendekat dan duduk di samping pemuda berwajah bingung itu.

Siwon terdiam. Mengamati wajah yang juga tengah membalas tatapannya itu, lama.

"Kau tadi berjanji untuk menjelaskan padaku," tuntut sosok itu pelan. "Siapa aku? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggenggam jemari mungil pemuda yang kini mulai menggigiti bibirnya. Pemuda itu tak menolak atau berusaha menarik jemarinya yang berada dalam genggaman Siwon.

"Dengar, namamu YeSung. YeSung Choi karena kau sekarang adalah suamiku."

"Suami? Aku menikah denganmu?" Mata bulan sabit itu membola tak sempurna.

Siwon menarik kepalanya menjauh. "Ya."

"Jadi...aku seorang _gay_?" bisik sosok itu memperjelas kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Siwon. Ia sungguh tak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin ia telah menikah, tapi menikah dengan seorang pria? YeSung ingin menolak dan ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi untuk sekarang ia merasa lebih baik diam dan mendengarkan apa saja yang Siwon katakan.

"Sayangnya begitu. Selain itu kau sekarang tengah mengandung. Kau mengandung anakku, ralat anak kita." Jemari besar Siwon meremas jemari mungil YeSung lembut.

"Hamil?" Suara YeSung terdengar mengambang. Sebuah pukulan lain mendarat telak di kepalanya yang bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. "Tapi, kenapa aku bisa hamil? Bukankah _namja_ tidak bisa hamil?"

"Aku senang kau tidak lupa soal itu." Siwon tersenyum. "Kau itu istimewa, YeSung."

"Istimewa?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan kenapa aku bisa hamil." YeSung kembali menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau akan mengerti kenapa kau bisa hamil saat ingatanmu kembali."

"Jadi apakah kau akan membantu mengembalikan ingatanku?" Mata sipit itu menunjukkan pengharapan yang sangat pada Siwon.

"Ya. Dengar, YeSung, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan mengembalikan ingatanmu dalam waktu—" Siwon terkesiap. Mendadak sesuatu seolah telah mencubitnya dan menyadarkan apa yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan. "—sudahlah pokoknya ingatanmu harus kembali secepatnya."

YeSung mengangguk-angguk berusaha mengerti.

Sebenarnya semua ini sangat menyakitkan dan membingungkannya. Ia tak mengingat apa-apa, bahkan hanya sekedar nama, usia, atau penyebab hilangnya ingatannya. Tapi, sosok bernama Choi Siwon yang mengaku sebagai suaminya datang dan mau membantunya untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. YeSung juga tak mengerti jika ternyata ia seorang _gay_ dan ia tengah hamil.

Bagaimana mungkin _namja_ bisa hamil?

Benarkah ia seorang _gay_ dan telah menikah dengan Siwon?

Pertanyaan itu bermain di kepalanya. Hanya saja, kali ini ia tak punya pilihan, selain menanamkan rasa percaya pada sosok—

"—Choi Siwon?"

Siwon yang tengah memeriksa berkas YeSung di sampingnya mengangkat wajahnya. Terdiam, menunggu pemilik suara _bass_ itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa...alasan kita dulu menikah?"

Siwon terdiam.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

**Crane's Corner: **_Heeyooo today's YeWon' s Day, ryte?_ Walau hanya menyumbang dua cerita yang super abal, but semoga YeWon _shippers_ merasa terhibur. C: Aku tidak menjanjikan untuk _update_ secepatnya _but mind to leave me a review, please? Well, just in case you want to read the next chappie. :3 Hehe thanks for reading and happy YeWon Day, Wonderful ship~^^_

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
